


A Little Hope

by LoveAddict



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Danielle Cormack wentworth, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAddict/pseuds/LoveAddict
Summary: Danielle Cormack is working on another filming project while Kate Jenko is still working with the Wentworth cast. Kate and Danielle hide their relationship from others. Will they  eventually announce their relationship to others or will their relationship get exposed to the world and their friends. Danielle may be jealous of Kate's co-worker.





	1. Friends???

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i figured the Ballie fans deserve some type of hope since the writers of Wentworth decided to make Allie move on so fast. And there aren’t alot lf active Danko fanfics so i figured to make my own. Let me know what you guys think :)

Kate entered the lift pressing the 16th floor.Sighing once the doors closed.Pressing her back against the cold wall she felt the cold metal on her skin it made the muscles less tense. Exiting the lift Kate made her way to apartment 1621 she turned the knob. Closing the door behind her a delicious aroma filled her nose, placing her keys on the wall she took her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen. 

A Used to be red head was standing in her kitchen back facing Kate.A smile spread across her face, She assumed Danielle was chopping something. Walking up behind Danielle she wrapped her arms around her slim waist. Danielle jumped at the sudden Presence then instantly relaxed when she felt the younger blondes body pressed up against her back.

“What a pleasant surprise” Kate hummed into Danielles ear

“What are you doing here so early? Its only 5 and your not supposed to be home till 8” Danielle placed the knife down distracted by the blondes breathe hot on her neck

“I left set early since I finished all my scenes for today. I'm glad i left early because who knew this beauty would be here waiting for me?” Kate slid her hands under the older blondes shirt letting her finger tips graze her stomach. 

“Mm dinner is almost ready” Danielle moaned as she felt Kate grind her front into her ass.

“Can i have dessert first?” Kate kissed along Dan neck

“No maybe after” Dan turned in her lovers embrace Wrapping her arms around her neck 

“I want dessert now” Kate wined. Sliding her hand down Dan back finally squeezing her ass bringing her body close as possible. 

Dan moaned taking Kates plumped lips to hers.

“Later I promise” Dan broke the embrace going into the fridge “do you want anything to drink?” 

“Water please” Kate sat on top of the countertop. Dan handed Her the water.

“What scenes did you have to shoot today?” 

“Allie’s flashbacks from her past with her ex Marie” 

“Mm so did you have to lock lips with her?” Dan now standing between Kate’s legs 

“Why would you be jealous?” 

“No because your mine, these lips are mine.” Dan kissed Kate slowly, she tried to deepen the kiss but dan pulled back.

“go shower babe while I finish cooking” 

Kate went into the bathroom that wasnt to far from the kitchen and showered while Dan placed the food onto the plates.

Later that night Kate was on the couch with Dan's head in her lap watching a movie. 

“Dan?”

“Yes”

“When will we say something about our relationship?”

“Soon you, i still have to get rid of adam he's a good man i'm just afraid to hurt him.”

“I understand, no pressure i was just asking. I wanna let the world know your mine”

Dan smiled widely. Sitting up she sat on Kate’s lap placing her legs on either side of the blonde.

“That was the sweetest thing you ever said to  
Me”

“There's more up my sleeve that will top that” Kate smirked, Kate kissed Dan slowly that lead to a more heated kiss.

“Oh my gosh you drive me insane” Kate bit Danielles bottom lip pulling it back with her.

Dan let out a low raspy moan pulling kate back in for a heated kiss. 

Kates body was on fire from head to toe, she wanted Danielle bad and she wanted her now. 

“I want you now. Take me to bed” Kate groaned when she felt Dans lips sucking at her neck

“Take what you want right here” Dan moaned when Kate grabbed her breast kneading them in her hands.

Kate couldn't wait anymore she had to have Danielle now. Kate unbuttoned her pants sliding her hand into Dans wet underwear her arousal coating her fingers. 

“Oh fuckkkk” Danielle dropped her head onto kates shoulder 

Kate rubbed her clit slowly. Biting down on Dan’s neck 

“You feel so good”

Danielle tried to reply but only a raspy moan came out of her mouth.

The doorbell ringed interrupting the moment between the two blondes.

“Ughh” Kate groaned out. “Maybe they will go away.” 

“Babe its okay go get the door i'll be right here waiting.” 

Kate removed her fingers from Dan taking them and inserting them into her mouth sucking them clean.

“Oh that was hot.” Dan eyes black with desire 

Kate smirked finally getting up and answering the door.

“Hi Tammy what are you doing here?” 

Kate looked in Dans direction. Danielle signaling to get rid of her

“I brought Champagne to celebrate my 2k followers. Remember we planned to celebrate today.”

“Oh my gosh im sorry tammy it totally slipped my mind i wasn't feeling good today so i left early.” 

“How are you feeling now?”

“A little tired but im okay.” 

“So are you gonna let me in or let a girl freeze out here?” 

Kate looked to the left she didn't see Dan anymore so she stepped to the side letting Tammy in. 

Tammy stayed over for a while. Kate tried her best to get rid of her she really wanted to spend time with the love of her life. Of course Kate didn't tell Dan that their relationship was only 4 months old and she didn’t wanna say the love word yet, afraid that it will scare the older blonde off. During Her conversation with Tammy her phone dinged Dans name shown on the screen.

Babe it’s getting late and i dont wanna have to keep hiding in your closet get rid of her already i miss you.

Kate smiled widely before turning her attention back to Tammy

“Hey tam i don't wanna be a party pooper but im so tired.”

“Its okay Kate we can continue this another day im tired myself.”

Kate said her goodbyes to Tammy. As soon as the door closed Kate ran upstairs into her bedroom opening her closet door. 

“Missed me ?” Kate laughed seeing Danielle in the corner “you know you could have stayed on the bed and closed the door”

“I didn't want to risk it.” Danielle stood up walking to the bed and laying down “FREEDOM”

Kate laugh filled the room. “You are adorable do you know that?”

“Come lay down and spoon me” 

Kate did as told and spooned Danielle being the bigger spoon. Sleep claiming their body


	2. On Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan vists the set of Wentworth. She finally meets “ruby”?

The alarm went off at 7am waking Kate up, She groaned as the light shining in from the window blinded her, looking to her left she sees Danielle laying on her back sound asleep her wild curls spread all over the pillow and her face. Kate moved the hair out of Dans face leaving light kisses along her jawline. Danielle groaned before opening her eyes.

“Mm good morning beautiful” Danielle’s voice raspy

“Good morning to you Too.” Kate kissed Danielle and pulled back before Danielle had the chance to deepen it. “I have get to set” Kate swung her legs off the bed about to get up when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back into bed.

“Why can't you stay here with me” Danielle pouted 

“Do you know your morning voice is even more sexy then normal” Kate smiled 

“I think i sound like a man that's been screaming all day.” 

“Well it's sexy as hell” Kate kissed Danielle's lips slowly. Dan wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck deepening the kiss.

“Dan..baby” Kate said in between kisses “i.. have .. to ..go” Kate kissed Dan once more before removing her arms from around her neck and getting out of the bed.

“If we dont stop im going to be late to hair and makeup and i don't want to have to make up an excuse as to why i'm late.” 

“Ugh fineee” Danielle rolled her eyes. She really didn’t want kate to go but she understood 

After Kate got out the shower she got dressed wearing her teal sweatpants and white t shirt figuring it would save her time to get dressed now rather then do it later. Walking downstairs the smell of fresh coffee filled her nose. 

“Hey babe i made you coffee” Danielle handed Kate coffee in a 2-go cup.

“Thank you” Kate kissed Danielle. “I will be home around sevenish its a long day. Do you think you can stay another night here again?”

“I cant tonight Beautiful. I have to go home to Adam he's been blowing up my phone all night.” 

“Ugh the boyfriend calls..” Kate said to much of her annoyance. Jealousy evident in her face

“You know that things with me and Adam is different. I can't look at him without thinking about you, i want you and only you” Dan wrapped her arms tightly around the blondes waist.

“So get rid of him Dan so it can just be us.”

“I am I promise. Give me some time yeah?”

Kate didn't say anything. Dan tickled Kate

“Yeah okay okay. I'll wait years for you if i have to” Danielle took Kates lips to hers in a loving kiss. Pulling back when air became a problem. 

“Get going babe” Kate began to walk away when she felt a slap on her backside turning around she looked at the older blonde.

“Later sexy” Danielle bit her bottom lip And Kate shook her head closing the front door behind her.

 

Danielle walked into her own house closing the front door behind her. She heard Adams voice come from upstairs.

“Danielle baby is that you!?” A few seconds later he appeared, worry shown on his face

Dan went into the kitchen pulling out a water from the fridge and drinking it, Adam following her stopping at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Where have you been? This is like your Fifth time disappearing for the night this month.” 

“Work.” 

“I called your manager last night he said he had no idea where you were”

Danielle bit her tongue as she thought about another lie

“I was at the office trying to study my lines for my upcoming show and i fell asleep my phone died i would have called you back”

Adam stared blankly at Dan 

“Why didn’t you just study here?”

The blonde women wanted to just tell the truth she was tired of lying and acting like a teenager trying to hide something from her parents. Only thing is she didnt want to hurt Adam he would never hurt her. She met him 7 years ago and she knew she loved him back then she got pregnant with Ahi a year later but it’s different now. She loves him but not as a partner as a friend she just didnt know how to say it. 

“Hun?”

“Uh yeah.” Danielle snapped out of her thoughts 

“Is there someone else?”

“What? Where did you get that from?” 

“I dont know you don’t wanna make love anymore and you don't kiss me and you try to avoid me touching you.”

“I'm sorry i just haven’t been in the mood .”

Lying again. She was a horny teenager but not for him for a younger blonde. She always craved the younger women touch, she tried to kiss Adam but all she could think about was Kate.

“Im going to shower then im going to head to Wentworth headquarters”

“Why?” Adam questioned 

“I just miss my friends and i would like to visit them.” Dan didn't give Adam a chance to reply before taking off up the stairs.

 

After a hour of getting ready Danielle was parking in the Wentworth parking lot. She stopped at Sonic picking up 50 burgers not sure how many people would be on set today she decided to get more than enough. Dan grabbed the bag and made her way to the entrance. When she walked inside she looked at the schedule today and saw that Kate was currently filming along with another actor named Rarriwuy Hick who played Ruby. 

Danielle Approached set 6, as soon as she saw H2 block she felt like she was at home, there were camera rolling and lights all around. The familiar couchs sitting against the walls , a table in the middle and the cell doors , Danielle smiled she really missed being here. She heard the set director yell cut so she decided to make her appearance known.

“Ya miss me?” Dan’s voice filled the room

Everyone snapped their necks in the direction the voice came from. 

“Danielle! What a pleasant surprise” Amanda smiled before pulling Dan into a hug  
“What are you doing here?”

“I decided to stop by i miss my family you know.” Danielle smirked. Amanda was saying something but Danielle attention wasnt on her anymore it was on Kate coming out of a cell followed by a women with curly hair and a darker skin tone. Danielle turned her attention back to the women in front of her.

“I brought burgers. I didn't know exactly how much to bring so I brought 50”

“Aww you didn't have to thank you so much” Amanda took the bag from Danielle “everyone the former top dog brought you guys lunch” 

“Danielle!?” Kate lightly jogged over to the older blonde.

“What are you doing here?” Kate smiled 

“I came to say hello.” Danielle stepped closer to Kate so only they can hear. “I really came to see you I miss you so much”

“Aw i miss you too.” The younger blonde pulled Danielle into a tight embrace.

The hug broke when someone Cleared their throat. 

“Oh Dan this is Rarriwuy Who plays Ruby. Rarriwuy this is Danielle ‘the top dog’ you have been hearing about” 

“Nice to meet you.” Danielle outreached her hand 

“Nice to meet you too. Your name is praised around here.” 

“Aw Im glad my name is still alive. There are alot of new faces here i dont see familiar ones besides the crew.” Danielle looked around

“Yeah alot has changed. Nicole was released in the few episodes in the season,the only familiar faces you'll see is Celia,Katrina,Robbie and Tammy.” Kate sighed

“So what role does ruby take this season?” Dan questioned

“Allies lover” Rarriwuy answered 

“So.. Allie has moved on?” Danielle raised her eyebrow looking towards Kate

“In- deed she has” Rarriwuy said cheerfully 

Kate looked down, she knows she has in control of the show and what happens but she always felt that her character should have time to Grief. But she had no control of that.

“Rarriwuy your needed on set.” Amanda yelled out. “Kate we don't need you back till 3” 

“Well i have to go. Nice meeting you again. Danielle” The short curly headed women took off before Danielle had a chance to reply.

“I have some time to spare do you wanna head to my trailer?” Kate questioned

“Uh yeahh sure.” 

Once at the trailer Kate sighed in relief taking her white tennis shoes off and flopping into the couch. 

Danielle closed the door and locked it. Flopping down onto the couch next to Kate.

“I cant believe they replaced Bea so quickly”

“That was my reaction.” Kate closed her eyes as she let her body relax

“So.. i can't help but ask but do i have to worry about Rarriwuy ??” Danielle bit her bottom lip looking into her lap

“ what?” Kate opened her eyes looking at Dan “why would ask that?”

“I mean Your character was my characters lover and that's how ‘we’ happened” Danielle looked at Kate, tears forming in her eyes

Kate took Dans hands into hers. “No no what we have is different, i felt the spark with you when i auditioned for Wentworth. I feel nothing for Rarriwuy I promise me and her is on a professional level only. I want you and only you.” 

“Do you promise?” 

Dan felt like she was being needy but she had trust issues and she made sure kate knew that.

“Of course I promise.” Kate placed her hand on Dans cheek the other women instantly melting into her touch.  
Kate gave Danielle a loving kiss it started out innocent but Danielle deepened it, she swung her leg around Kate straddling her lap. Kate slid her arms around Dans waist pulling her closer to her body.

“How much time do you have?” Danielle pulled back

Kate looked at the clock. “About 30 minutes why”

“I think we have unfinished business from yesterday” Danielle smiled once she saw Kate's reaction taking her plump lips to hers. 

Kate grabbed Dans ass with both of her hands squeezing it hard while sliding her tongue into dans mouth. 

Dan moved her hand down Kates front giving her breast a squeeze instantly feeling her nipple harden under her palm. 

“Oh fuck Baby you make me so wet” Kate moaned while Danielle kissed down her neck and jawline.

Danielle wasn't trying to waste any time sliding her hand into Kates joggers and underwear she slid her fingers into wet folds. 

“I do this to you?” Danielle moaned

“Yes” Kate moaned arching her back up towards Danielle 

Dans fingers circled Kates clit. Kates moans becoming louder

“Oh Danielle” Kate head fell back against the couch. 

Knocks on the Trailer door Interrupted their moment. Danielle stopped moving her fingers

“Yes?” Kate tried her best for it to not come out as a moan

“Your needed on set Kate” a women spoke loudly over the door

“I thought….” Danielle fingers brushed against Kate's clit. Kate gasped   
“I thought i had 30 minutes”

“We need you now.” 

“Okay i'm coming give me 2 minutes”   
“Okay” the woman said before leaving.

“Fuckk.” Kate groaned 

Danielle moved her fingers from kates underwear 

“This is the second time we gotten interrupted if i was i man i would have blue balls.” Kate said in frustration

Danielle laugh filled the room. “You're Not the only one babe.” 

“Can we finish this later my house?” 

“I really wish we could but i have to be home tonight i don't want Adam getting upset again .” 

Kate pushed Danielle gently off her lap standing up and fixing her pants and hair. 

“What happened?” Danielle said concerned 

“Nothing Dan I have to go, talk to you later yeah?” Kate said before walking out the door

“Kate wait.” Before Danielle can get up She was gone. 

Danielle felt her heart sink she felt like crying she doesn’t know what she did but she know that she hurt Kate. She felt like she lost the love of her life tears streamed down her face she knew what she had to do and that was make it up to Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive replys. I hope you liked this chapter. Should I continue? We all need some hope of Ballie after season 6


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle lets the truth come out

Danielle entered her house walking through the livingroom she flopped onto the couch placing her head in her hands. Letting her tears fall into her hand. Danielle felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. She replayed the conversation between her and Kate trying to relieze where she went wrong at. She remembered Kates face her heart broke more she knew she was responsible for hurting her. 

“Dan?” Adam approached Danielle who was on the couch. 

Danielle didn’t answer, she sniffled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

“Are you crying?” Adam questioned. Adam squatted in front of Danielle placing his hands on her knee

Danielle shook her head no. “can we talk?” Danielle rasped out voice sore from crying. 

“Of course” Adam sat next to Danielle. She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes

“I don’t know how to tell you this or how to start” Danielle sniffled 

“Hey im here for you” Adam placed his free hand on Danielles cheek. She smiled a single tear fell from her eye.

“Your so sweet and genuine you’re my best friend and i'm afraid to lose you. But I Haven't been feeling the same romantic wise, I know you don’t deserve this at all but we have been drifting apart” 

“What do you mean we have been drifting apart? I still feel the same about you I still love you Danielle” Adam removed his hand from Her face

“I still love you too but as a friend and I don’t want your to disappear from me and Ahi’s life.” 

“Are you saying you want to separate? Is there someone else? That's why you have been disappearing and ignoring my calls?” 

Danielle can tell she was braking Adams heart and it made her feel bad the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Adam. Danielle reached for Adams hand but he pulled away

“Adam im so sorry..” 

“Who is it?” Adam looked at Danielle weakly 

The blonde haired women debated on rather she should tell him the truth or not.  
She figured why lie, get it out now.

“It's Kate.. but she's not the reason why i don't wanna be with you. I just don't feel the way i used to, like the spark is gone

“Your going to leave me for a women?” Adam said shockingly. ”Do you just wanna have sex with her one time? Because i will let you expremient if that means you coming back to me.”

“See with Kate its more than sex. I want to have a relationship with Her.” Danielle watched Adams reaction. When he didn't say anything she continued. “Earlier i hurt her.. that made me realize that she's more than sex.” 

Adam laughed. Danielle looked at him. “What is funny?” 

“I'm sorry, but do you really think you and Kate are going to last in a relationship. She's 10 years younger than you do you really think she wants to be stuck in a relationship when she can go and get whoever she wants? She is young.” 

Danielle heart broke. Was Adam really trying to break her down? Or was he trying to change her mind. 

“Are you serious right now?” Danielle stood up “im taking my things and leaving. I will discuss the parenting situation between Ahi once he comes back from visiting his older brother. He still needs that dad figure so i need you to be there for him.”

“Off course i'm going to be there for Ahi no matter what goes on between us. Dan i'm sorry about the comment i made earlier i am just trying to wrap my head around things.” 

“Thanks for being understanding. I'm sorry for this..” Danielle walked away not being able to keep apologizing when its her fault

Packing her things away into a suitcase, She only packed her essentials. She decided once she figured out where shes going to lie her head than she will get the rest of her things.

Using her phone Danielle called Nicole. After a coupl rings she answered

“Hey Danielle?” 

“Hey Nicole how are you?” Danielle questioned

“Im good besides this baby giving me back pains”

“Aw dont remind me of the pains. Hows the husband?” 

“Hes good, hes been working double shift to cover for my absence from work.” 

“Thats great. So i havent told you everything thas been going on and i need someone to talk to are you busy?” 

“No no im totally free. Do you want me to come to your house?” 

“Is it okay if i come by yours? Its a long story.” Danielle sighed

“No, Yeah come on over. Do you fancy any food?”

“No im not really hungry thanks. Ill see you soon yeah?”

“Yeah” Nicole replied before hanging up.

Danielle grabbed her suitcase and phone before heading down the stairs. Passing by the Livingroom, Adams voice stopped her 

“Are you moving out? You dont have to i will.” 

“No no you stay. I feel bad already i dont want to feel bad about licking you out. I will find someonewhere to stay.” 

“Okay.” Adam was trying to show support but deep down he was hurt. 

Dan pulled into Nicoles driveway. Getting out of her car she knocked on the front door. A few seconds laster tge door swung open.

“Hey come in” Nicole stepped to the side letting Danielle in. 

“Hey” Danielle hugged Nicole. After braking away from the embrace Danielle placed her hand into the daek haired woman’s stomach. “Hii little one” . Nicole smiled

“Do you want a water or anything?” 

“Do you have a cold beer?” 

“Yeah let ms go get it, make your self at home” Nicole waked to the kitchen

Danielle sat onto the couch in the livingroom.. Nicole handed Dan a cold beer and sat in the couch across from her.  
“So what's up Dan whats been going on?”

The older blonde sighed before beginning to speak.  
“So you remember when we were ok set and you kept hinting at me and Kate having something more than friendship?” 

“Yeah” Nicole smiled as she was interested

“Well i never believed you until a few months later when me and Kate were in the dressing room rehearsing our lines, we practiced Allies and Beas first kiss and we ended up doing more than Practicing. Kate ended up deepening the kiss and i got distracted. If someone didnt knock on the door it would have went further. Eventually we ended up going further and i was stuck between Adam and Kate.” 

“What do you mean stuck?” 

“I was back and forth between Adam and Kate, i just couldn't come to tell Adam that i am in love with Kate..”

“Your in love Danielle?”

“Yes and I totally messed things up with kate and i don't know how to fix it.”

“What happened?” Nicole questioned 

“Earlier i went to visit the set and me and Kate were in the trailer things got heated between us and she asked me to come over later and i told her that i can't because i had to go to Adam tonight and she looked so hurt. She left the trailer before i was able to apologize.”

“Ouch. You have a lot of making up to do hopefully Kate will understand.”

“The thing is i don't know how to make it up to her.”Danielle sighed

“The simplest things matter Dan. Just apologize and do whatever feels right in the moment.”

Danielle didn't reply as she sat there a lot of things running through her mind. 

“So did you tell Adam?” Nicole questioned snapping Dan out of her thoughts

“Oh yeah.. I actually just told him before i came here, he seemed heart broken and that made me feel so bad. He really doesn’t deserve to be hurt, but he seems to think its a phase im having and i know that what i am feeling isn't a phase.”

 

Nicole nodded. “So how are you guys gonna deal with this?” 

“Im not sure right now, but i didn't want to kick him out so i took my things.” 

“Where are going to stay? You can stay here im sure my husband won't mind”

“No i don't want to intrude. I can..” 

“No its no problem I promise. We have a spare room you can stay in as long as you need to” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Totally.” Nicole took dan hand into hers Squeezing it.

“Thank you.” Danielle smiled 

After moving her suitcase upstairs in the spare room. Danielle sat on the bed picking up her phone she dialed Kates number. This was the 4th time Kates phone went straight to voicemail. Danielle was starting to get worried and annoyed. Taking her keys and wallet Dan jogged down the stairs quickly. Seeing Nicole on the couch with the laptop on her lap.

“I'll be back Nicole” 

“Okay Dan just ring me if you need me.” Nicole watched as The Blonde practically ran out of the front door.

 

Danielle walked into a flower shop, looking around she took in the smell of different flowers. She bent down taking in the smell of the sunflowers when these beautiful Blue roses caught her attention. 

“Excuse me miss?” Danielle caught the attention of a woman working at the shop

“Are those Roses for sale?” Danielle pointed to the sky blue roses

“Yes they are,we just finished coloring them actually” The woman answered 

“May I purchase them? They are beautiful” Danielle walked towards the register 

“Of course” The woman charges Danielle then handed the roses to her

“Whoever those are for they are very lucky.” The women smiled

Danielle smiled before taking the flowers and walking out the shop. She went into the shop next to her deciding to get Hot cheetos and chocolate since it was the blondes favorite snacks. Being stopped while in the process of leaving by a fan. After Taking pictures Danielle headed to The younger blondes home. It was just after 8 Kate should be home Danielle thought as she got into her car driving off to make it uo to the Love of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :) sorry This chapter took so long didnt know where to take the story to next. Please comment


	4. My girlfriend?

Danielle heart was pounding out of her chest as she hid in the closet in Kate’s house. 5 minutes ago she was running around placing roses on the ground and lighting up candles, she heard Kate pulling into the garage she ran into the closet. As she stood there she thought about what she was going to say over and over again. She heard the front door open followed by a light slam of the door. 

Kate placed her keys on the wall taking her shoes off. Turning she turned the light on, looking at the ground she noticed roses leading into the living room. Kate was confused at first but quickly remembered the only person that had keys to her house was herself and Danielle. She wasn’t in the mood for Danielle after earlier. Walking into the living room kate saw Blue roses on the coffee table. She tried to hold back her smile but she failed. 

She bent over taking the aroma of the roses into her senses. She heard light footsteps behind her stopping a few feet away from her.

Danielle cleared her throat “Hi Kate”

The younger blonde turned around now facing the face where the voice came from. 

“What are you doing here?” Kate questioned angrily 

“I know your angry but i’m here to say sorry. I’m sorry that I kept pushing you away because I was afraid to confess my feelings. Im sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want you earlier because trust me I did. I always want you and that’s bad.”

“That’s not Bad Danielle. At Least i’m not alone I want you everyday all day but I feel like I keep getting denied and maybe it was just me here for this relationship. Or if that’s what this is even considered.” Kate sighed 

“This can be a relationship. I would love for it to be a relationship” Danielle replied 

“How Dan? Your in between me and Adam right now and I..” Kate was cut off by Danielle 

“I dumped him.” Danielle bit on her bottom lip hoping this hoes in the right direction 

“You what?” 

“I broke up with him a few hours ago. When i saw how bad i hurt you earlier it broke my heart making me realize how much you mean to me.” Danielle took a few steps closer to Kate taking her hands into hers. “Your more than just a little crush Kate, I wanna have a real relationship with you. I want you to be only mine” Danielle looked deeply into blue eyes

“Dan.. are you sure?” Kate heart was pounding out of her chest 

Danielle placed her hand on The younger blondes face 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Danielle questioned

Kate couldn't reply her throat was dry and her heart was pounding so loud she could barely hear Danielles question. Kate leaned in taking Danielles lips to hers in the slowest most passionate kiss. Kate pulled back after a few seconds

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” Kate smiled widely 

Danielle kissed Kate once more before pulling away. Going to the closet Dan pulled out a bag and handed it to the blonde.

“Whats this?” Kate questioned

“Look at it”

Kate did as she was told and saw her favorite snacks hot cheetos and chocolate. 

“Aww thank you this is so sweet you know me well.” 

“You welcome.” Danielle sat on the couch and Kate followed as well.

“So what exactly happened between you and Adam?”

Danielle sighed. “I feel really bad”

“I'm sorry if i made you feel like you had to break up with him. I was just really tired of sharing you.”

Danielle pulled kate onto her lap. “ Well you don't have to share me anymore i'm officially all yours now”   
“All mines?” Kate questioned. Her heart skipped a beat having the older blonde all to herself sent a heat down to her core

“Yes” Danielle smiled

Kate turned in Danielles lap placing both of her legs on either side of Danielle, now face to face.

Kate wrapped her arms around Danielles neck. 

“So like i can claim you in public now?” 

“You can and I can claim you” Danielle placed her hands on the blondes hips.

The younger blonde kissed Danielle. When the older blonde replied to the kiss kate deepened it 

Danielle moaned when she felt Kates tongue slide into her mouth. Kate pulled back when air became a problem. She kissed down the side of Dans neck 

“Oh my god. Kate “ Danielle breathed heavily. The younger blonde replied with a hum

“Your driving me wild” Danielle let her head fall back against the couch giving Kate better access 

Kate sucked on Danielles neck right above her collarbone leaving a mark. Pulling back she kissed Danielle with want. 

Kate core was on fire and she was sure the woman under her was feeling the same heat. Kate began to grind her hips into Danielle giving herself some friction.

Danielle bit on Kate's bottom lip when she felt the blonde grind into her core. Removing her hands off the younger blondes hips she squeezed Kate's ass.

“Fuck. Kate we need to stop.” Danielle moaned when the blondes core banged into hers

Kate stopped moving and pulled back. “Why?” Kate breathing heavily 

“We need to take things slow I feel like its best for our relationship.” 

Kate mind was fuzzy from desire so it took her a moment to understand what Danielle was saying.

“Okay.. okay.” Kate got off Danielles lap. 

“You understand why i want to take thing slow right?” 

“I think so. But Dan i want you so bad right now.” Kate whined like a little child

Danielle thought kate was so adorable. “I want you too but i want to take you on a date. Start off fresh you know?” 

Kate nodded running her fingers lightly over the hickey she leff on Dan’s neck. “I kind of got carried away sorry”

“You left a hickey seriously Kate” Danielle laugh filled the room followed by Kates.

Danielles laugh was like music to Kates ears. She smiled as she watched the older blonde laugh. ‘Fuck I love this woman’ Kate thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me a whole month to update this story. I am cracking down on college deadlines so ive been really busy. Im back now and will try and update as much as possible. Sorry for the short chapter didn’t know where to take the story. Please comment your thoughts i love resding them!!:)


	5. Addiction

Danielle woke up earlier than usual, not wanting to disturb the Blonde she slowly tried to remove herself out of the hold she was in. After several failed attempts Danielle gave up, Kate had her arm tightly around Dans waist and her left leg wrapped around her legs.   
The older woman thought to herself ‘i really have to pee’

Danielle ran her slim strong fingers through the younger woman's hair tucking a strand behind her ear. “Kate” Danielle whispered she didn’t respond. Danielle raised the stakes and kissed the blondes forehead then slowly down her face till she reached her lips. Kates soft plump lips Danielle slowly kissed her

Kate woke up to Danielle kissing down her face, she didn't want to startle the older women so she pretended to still be sleep. Soft lips landed on Kate and she moaned in delight placing her hand on Danielle's face

Danielle pulled back when she heard Kate moan.  
“Good morning Beautiful”

“What a good morning it is” Kate pulled The older blonde into a deep kiss 

Danielle felt the kiss shoot throughout her whole body. Reminding her that she has to use the bathroom. Pulling back from the kiss Danielle spoke. “I have to pee” Removing herself from the embrace she ran to the bathroom tripping on the blanket.

Kate tried to hold back the laugh threatening to escape but she couldn't. “You okay babe?”

“Yeah” Danielle replied from the bathroom.

Kate looked up at the ceiling scrolling through events thats has happened in the last 24hrs. She went from crying her eyes out to almost having sex with Danielle twice in one day to waking up to The older women in her arms. Not forgetting that her and dan has made it official. She smiled 

Danielle stood in the bathroom doorway looking at Kate smiling. Danielle ran and launched herself into the bed and ontop of the younger blonde.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Danielle literary fall on top of her.

“Why are you smiling? You think it is funny that i tripped and almost peed my pants” 

Kate laughed “ it was funny, but that's not why I’m smiling.” 

“Why are you smiling?” Danielle questioned

“Because” Kate intertwined her fingers with Danielles   
“I am finally Able to call the famous Danielle cormack Mine” 

The older blonde blushed and looked down. “I'm not that special” 

Kate sighed placing her pointer finger under Danielles chin making her look into Kate's eyes. “You are so special Dan, I have been crushing on you since I discovered Wentworth and for me to be here with you right now seems so unrealistic. Like if i blink to fast you will disappear.” 

“ well I'm here and i'm not going anywhere unless u want me too.” Danielle smiled

“Do You know how bad I want you? Not just right now I mean all the damn time”

“Mm How bad?” Danielle questioned 

“Can I show you?” 

“Babe, you have a meeting in 30 minutes” 

“I only need 10 minutes,” Kate slid her hands down Danielles waist and taking her Butt into her hands and squeezing it.

Danielle moaned “Gosh Kate” The older blonde who is laying directly on top of kate grinded her front into Kates.

Both women moaned when their mounds rubbed together. 

“Babe we gotta stop we promised to take things slow” 

“I started it now I want to finish it” Kate groaned she was becoming sexually frustrated. 

Danielle kissed Kate “come on, you have to start getting ready” Danielle stood up pulling kate up with her

The young women groaned “fine” 

 

A Few minutes later Kate was dressed in a tight hugging black skirt along with a nice fitted blouse and red heels. Walking into the living room she cleared her throat catching the older woman's attention whos head was in her phone. 

Dan picked up her phone and decided to scroll through social media while she waited for Kate to get dressed. She followed a lot of Ballie fans, she came across a post were a fan edited a picture of Dan and Kate together and the captain was “Ballie Forever”. Liking the post She heard Kate come into the living area. She lifted her eyes from the screen almost dropping   
her phone at the sight before her. Her eyes roamed hungrily up and down the younger woman’s body. 

“Holy shit, you look hot” Dan stood up making her way over to kate wrapping her arms around a slim waist.

“Thanks babe” Kate smiled as she saw Dan eyes darken. Kate kissed her “ I have to go before i miss my meeting see you soon yeah?”   
Danielle whined “hurry home okay? I miss your lips already” Dan pulled Kate for another Hungry kiss

“See you babe” Kate grabbed her car keys looking back at Dan one last time before closing the door behind her. 

Danielle Phone began to ring.

“Hello” She rasped not looking at the caller ID

“Hey Dan it’s Adam”

“Whats up?”

“Can we meet up to talk about custody of Ahi?”

“Okay where do you meet?”

“Coffee shop near the city at 11?”

“Okay see you then”

Danielle hung up the phone rolling her eyes back and running her fingers through her hair. She felt a headache coming on, she didn’t want to talk about this subject so soon. They had two months till Ahi came back from visiting his older brother and grandma, she wanted to avoid this topic till then. Heading into kate’s room she grabbed her clothes from out of the suitcase then went to shower.

30 minutes later Dan was sitting at a table in the coffee shop drinking her dark coffee. Adam was late as expected she sighed looking at her phone for the time. “11:15” Danielle said when she saw Adam approached her, standing up Adam took her into a tight embrace.

“Sorry I'm late Traffic” Adam said before sitting down “Can I get you another coffee?”

“No i'm fine barely finished this one.”

“I want to start by apologizing, i'm sorry for saying such horrid things about you and kate, i was just hurt and my mind wasn't right” 

“Its okay, i’m sorry for hurting you that was never my plan” 

Adam nodded in response 

“So how are you and kate?” He questioned

“We are fine. How are you?”

“Fine”

Danielle felt awkward and uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Dan looked to the left of her and she seen paparazzi flashing photos of her and adam.

“Do you want to go have this conversation in private? The Paparazzi are flashing photos.”

“Yeah i think that’s best. My house? I mean your old house?” “i'm not sure how to phrase it.”

“Yeah” Danielle grabbed her phone and followed Adam out both of them traveling in separate vehicles. 

 

Kate was in the middle of her meeting when she got a text from a random number. Opening it there was a photo of Danielle and her ex husband hugging in what it looked to be a coffee shop. Her heart began to race fast and her mind filled with questions. “Why is she with her ex?” “are they still together” “Did dan lie to her?”. 

Kate pulled up Danielles name in her phone and sent her a text

‘ Dan where are you?’ 

5 minutes has passed and she got no response. Kate was starting to become aggravated.  
She decided to send another text

‘Are you with Adam?!’ 

Kate was deep in her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder .

“Kate? Is everything all right?” The older man asked 

“Huh? Yeah why?” 

“Because we asked you for your thought and you didn’t respond. You seemed far away.” 

“Im sorry can I be Excused for a moment?” After getting the okay, Kate made her way to the woman’s bathroom. She dialed her girlfriends number. After a couple of rings Danielle answered. 

“Hello” The older women whispered over the phone 

“Where are you?” Kate questioned

Danielle could feel something was wrong by her girlfriends voice. She excused herself from Adam “What’s wrong babe?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong is my girlfriend is hanging out with her ex husband while i’m at a meeting.”

“What? How do you even know where I am?”

“So it’s true?” Kate sighed 

“Im with Adam but im not hanging out with him”

“Oh really you looked pretty comfortable with him by the looks of it” Kate was getting upset 

“Kate baby, I’m with Adam to talk about custody of Ahi, What do you mean i looked comfortable?”

Kate felt like a total ass hole. She had forgotten about Adam being Ahi’s dad. 

“I feel like a total dickhead right now”

“Babe your not a dickhead, how about we make an agreement. You hurry and finish with your meeting and i’ll hurry and finish with adam and we meet at the chinese restaurant near your house and we can talk.”

“Okay” Kate Sighed 

“See you soon” Danielle hung up the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took years to upload! I had no way of uploading I got an new computer and phone for Christmas so I'm back guys. hope I have your support still. as always leave a comment I love your feedback.


	6. Only girl in the world

Kate pulled up in front of the Chinese restaurant. She felt bad for blaming Dan for cheating on her with her ex husband. She knew she was acting like a teenager but she couldn't help her feelings when she saw Adams arms wrapped around Danielles waist. Getting out of the car she spotted Danielles car a few spots down from hers, she figured The older women must be inside. 

Walking into the restaurant Kate searched for Dan instantly spotting her in the corner of the room.   
Danielle saw Kate approaching the table she smiled, standing up she brought her into a warm embrace kissing her on the forehead not wanting to kiss her in public because they have not announced their new relationship.

“Hey babe” Danielle sat down Kate sitting across from her. 

“Im sorry” Kate instantly spat out

“Don't be sorry, you have the right to be upset. I wasn't planning on meeting Adam earlier he just called randomly. I would have told you” 

Kate nodded in response not looking her girlfriend in the eyes. 

“Hey look at me” Danielle grabbed kates hand on top of the table. The younger women looking up in response  
“You know Adam isn't just going to disappear from my life he's the father of Ahi. But you have to trust me. I don't want Adam i left him for a reason.” 

“i know, i know i just… I couldn’t help myself when i saw the picture of you two” Kate sighed

“ what picture?” Danielle questioned 

Kate released her hand from Danielle's to grab her phone from in her bag. Handing it over to dan once she found the text

Danielle shook her head. “ this is paparazzi for ya, but i dont get why they sent it to you.” 

“Me either. You think someone knows about us?” Kate questioned

“No, only Adam” The older blonde said while trying to think of other people who may know. No one else  
coming to mind. 

The waitress came to take their orders. She recognized Danielle and asked for a picture which Dan didn’t deny.  
Kate Watched as her girlfriend took a picture with the waitress. She noticed the waitress was way to handsy with dan but she didn’t say anything she just let it go. 

Once the waitress left Kate stared at the older women.

“Kate why are you looking at me like that” Danielle questioned. The younger blonde never looked at her like that

“I have a lot of competition out here Dan” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Everyone wants a piece of ya”

Danielle laughed but stopped when she realized that her girlfriend was serious.

“Oh Babe your serious? Come here.” Danielle moved over in the booth so Kate can sit next to her which she did.

Danielle grabbed her hand under the table looking Kate in her eyes “you beautiful girl do not have to ever fight with other women or men for my attention. You already have it and no one is ever going to change that. I don't care how beautiful that person is. You are the most beautiful person in my eyes i only want you.” 

Kate eyes began to tear up. She felt like the only girl in the world when she looked into Danielle's eyes. She wanted to kiss her right her right now. She wanted to say i love you. But she couldn’t do either of those things. She just smiled 

“You don't know how bad i want to kiss you right now” A single tear fell from Kates eyes

Danielle used her thumb to wipe the tear away, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. 

“I want to kiss you too beautiful” Danielle smiled

The waitress came and placed the food and drinks in front of them. She eyed Danielle up and down once more before leaving. 

Kate isn't jealous anymore she was getting annoyed. She wanted to tell her to stop eyeing her girlfriend but yet again she cant. They didn’t announce their relationship. 

Danielle noticed kate and placed her hand on the younger women’s thigh giving it a light squeeze calming her girlfriend down.

After dinner They decided to go get ice cream. Kate got chocolate and Danielle got Strawberry. They walked along the boardwalk next to the beach it was dark out and only a few people outside. Both women walked extremely close together wanting to hold hands but afraid they will get caught.

Kate licked her ice cream before breaking the silence. “So did you and Adam figure out custody of Ahi?”

Danielle nodded “yeah 1 week with me then Adam will take the next.”

“So how do you think Ahi will take the news?” Kate questioned

“It will be hard at first but will get adjusted” 

“And what about us? Will you tell him.”

“Yes i will tell him once he is okay knowing that me and his dad are no longer together. “ Danielle licked her ice cream 

Kate nodded taking the information in. They stopped walking and sat on the nearest bench. 

“Do you think he will like me?” Kate questioned

“I think he will love you. Your beautiful, charming, funny caring. Everything anyone can think of. Don't get me started with how incredibly sexy you are.” Danielle smiled before taking another lick of her ice cream

Kate smiled “your the sexy one”

“You think?” Danielle winked at Kate “can i get a lick of your ice cream?

Kate nodded putting her ice cream out for Danielle to lick.

The older women took a long lick up from the bottom of the ice cream to the top. Taking her tongue into her mouth she moaned.

Kate felt lighting bolts shoot up her legs to her core. She swear Danielle did that on purpose. Kate squeezed her legs together. They agreed to take things slow but it is incredibly hard for Kate 

“I swear your such a tease” Kate shook her head

“How so?” Danielle questioned

“Oh you know how” 

Danielle looked around seeing no one around she licked her ice cream leaving extra on her lips on purpose.

“Im making a mess, you have a napkin?” Danielle asked sarcastically 

Kate laughed she knew exactly what The older blonde was doing so she played along.

“No but i can help you with that.” Kate leaned towards her girlfriend sticking her tounge out she licked the ice cream off of Dan's lip 

The older blonde moaned dropping her ice cream out of her hand onto the ground she pulled Kates head to her crashing their lips together into a heated kiss.   
Danielle placed her other hand on the blondes lower back pulling their fronts flush together. Both women pulled back when they needed air.

“God you turn me on so much” Danielle breathed heavy 

“Tell me about it” Kate kissed Danielle once more before pulling back again.

“Where's your ice cream?” Kate questioned

“I dropped it your lips distracted me” Danielle blushed

“Your so cute” Kate giggled. 

Kate finished her ice cream and both women decided to go home. 

 

Danielle had gotten out of the shower, she smelled chocolate in the air and heard her girlfriend singing along to a song. Walking into the kitchen Dan stood by the doorway watching her girlfriend hips move to the soft beat while stirring what Danielle assumed was hot chocolate. She walked up behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist swaying her hips in the same direction of her girlfriend.

“Mm you smell delicious” Kate hummed when she felt her girlfriends arms around her 

“And you look delicious. What are you making?” Danielle rested her chin on Kate's Shoulder 

“Hot chocolate, i had a craving” Kate lowered the fire on the stove

“You really like chocolate” Danielle kissed Kates neck slowly

Kate moaned pushing her ass into Danielles front. 

“Not as much as i like you” Kate turned in Danielles arms placing each arm on Dans shoulders

“Smooth” Danielle giggled before taking plumps lips to hers. 

“How long until its ready?” The older women questioned 

“5 minutes” Kate replied 

Danielle grabbed Kate's ass in both hands. Kate moaning in response. “I love these silk shorts they shape your butt nicely”

“Wanna see how it looks when the shorts are off?” Kate winked

“How about you come upstairs and show me?” Danielle kissed Kate biting down on her bottom lip

Kate moaned she was so turned on.

“Are you sure?” Kate questioned

“I'm so sure.” Danielle broke their embrace and proceed to walk up the stairs. Turning back once to look at kate.  
“You coming?” 

Kate turned the stove off the hot chocolate no longer on her mind. She followed Danielle upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I wanted to upload a new chapter for you guys without making you wait so long :) hope you enjoyed it. Is kate and Danielle finally going to take the next step in their relationship. The sexual tension between the two has been intense.


	7. Mapping out her body

Kate turned the stove off the hot chocolate no longer on her mind. She followed Danielle upstairs. 

Danielle pulled Kate into her arms once in the room. Kissing her slowly kate wrapped her arms around the older womens waist. Pulling back when air became a problem Kate broke the silence 

“Are you sure your ready for the next step?” 

Danielle didn’t answer as she kissed kate walking her back towards the bed. Kate sat down onto the bed the older blonde now standing in between her legs.

Danielle began to take off her shirt when kate stopped her.

“Let me do it” Kate slowly lifted the big t-shirt off her girlfriend leaving light kisses on her stomach before removing the whole top leaving her in only her underwear. Kate eyed the women in front of her head to toe, she was perfect the perky breast, abs, toned arms, round ass and the perfect jawline.

“Fuck you are so sexy” Kate breathed out making the older women blush. “Come here” Kate crooked her finger signaling for her to come.

Danielle did as told laying ontop of kate taking her into heated kiss. “You.. have to.. Many clothes on” Danielle spoke in between kisses

Kate pulled her tank top off revealing she had no bra on as well. Danielle smiled taking in the younger womens perfect boobs. 

The young blonde pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss. Trailing her hands down her toned stomach she could feel her muscles twitch under her fingers. 

Kate flipped them around making danielle lay on her back the younger blonde on top of her. Kate slowly trailed kisses along her girlfriends neck drawing low moans from the women under her. Taking time and paying close attention to her breast and perfectly toned stomach.

Kate kissed lightly over danielles mound thats covered by little fabric. She bit the waistband of Danielles underwear letting it snap back onto her skin

“Oh gosh” Danielle moaned. Lifting her waist of the bed signaling for Kate to remove the offending item. Which kate did

Looking at Danielle's Core She bit her lip. ‘Everything about this woman is perfect’ She thought

“This is what i do to you” Kate slid two fingers throughout Her girlfriends warm wet folds

Danielle moaned in response. Kate needed to taste the older women. She slid two fingers deep into her girlfriend without warning. 

Danielle screamed in delight her head falling back onto the bed. 

Taking her fingers back out her girlfriend groaned from the lost of contact looking at the younger women she watched as she licked her fingers clean.

“You taste so Fucking good” 

Dan swore she could have cummed from her girlfriends voice. She pulled kate by the arm bringing her lips to hers kissing her hungrily.

“Take these off” Danielle rasped as she pulled at Kates underwear 

Kate did as she was told. Returning to kissing her girlfriends plump lips. Sliding her hand down to The older blondes body she rubbed her clit making the other women moan into her mouth. 

Kate applied more pressure picking up the speed. Danielle pulled back from kates lips moaning loudly. “More.. i need more” 

“What do you need baby?”

“You inside of me” 

Kate slid two fingers into Dan, she made eye contact as she slid her fingers into her slowly. 

“Fuckk.. I love you” Danielle breathed out never breaking eye contact 

Kate could have sworn she could pass out. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know if she should reply, if Danielle was just saying that because of the moment they were in but she pushed it to the back of her head and decided to finish making love to her girlfriend. 

Pumping her fingers in and out of the older blonde quickly. Danielle moaned out   
“Im gonna cum i can't hold on any longer” Danielle moaned 

“Cum for me beautiful” Kate replied curling her fingers she sent Danielle on a bliss the orgasim ripping through her body. She helped her ride out her orgasim. 

After her girls body calmed she removed her fingers licking them clean before laying beside the older blonde.

“That was the best sex i ever had” Danielle smiled making eye contact with the Beautiful blue eyes she loves

“I am the best” Both women giggled. “Dan?”

“Hmm” 

“You said I love you earlier” 

Danielle did not respond as she was trying to read her girlfriends reaction. When kate didn’t continue Danielle spoke up. “You don't have to say it back”

“No no it's not that… I love you too so much im just afraid to admit it i don't want to run you away” 

“Beautiful you aren't going to run me away. I want to be here with you.” Danielle kissed Kate

“I love you” Kate said as a weight was lifted off her chest

“And I love you too” Danielle smiled kissing Kate once again. She sat on Kate's hips never removing her lips from hers. 

Danielle kissed down Kates neck making the younger blonde moan. Taking her already hardened nipple into her mouth. After paying close attention to both breast Dan kissed and nipped down the blondes stomach.  
Finally reaching the place Kate needed her the most. 

Danielle sat onto her knees trailing her hand on the younger womens inner thigh.

Kate watched as Danielle began to tease her. She groaned in response. Reaching in front of her Kate grabbed her girlfriends hand and placed it on her core.

“Stop teasing i need you now” Kate begged

Danielle looked into her no longer blue eyes and saw nothing but arousal. Danielle circled her fingers around kates clit. Watching as her head fell back into the bed. 

Danielle needed to taste the blonde. She used her fingers to part the other woman lips using her tongue to circle around her girlfriends clit. 

“Holy shit your tongue feels amazing” Kate Raised her hips pushing her mound more into her girlfriends mouth. 

Danielle closed her lips around her clit. She used her other hand to push 2 fingers into her girlfriend. 

“Ahh” Kate screamed as her orgasim builded quickly at the pit of her stomach.

Danielle picked up the speed. The younger blonde hips began to buck off the bed

“Im going to cummm” Kate grabbed onto the sheets around her.

Danielle bent her fingers and that sent the younger blonde off the edge. As she rode out her orgasim Danielle slowly removed her fingers from inside of her girlfriend and released her clit from her mouth. Wiping her mouth clean she climbed up Her girlfriends body kissing her deeply. 

Kate moaned into the kiss. “Have you done that before?”

Danielle shook her head “nope”

“Your amazing” Kate kissed Danielles lips once again. She placed her head on ontop the older womens chest.   
Sleep claiming both womens body.

Danielle woke up a few hours later with kate head on her chest. Looking around she looked at the alarm clock which read 3pm. She groaned before deciding it's time to get up. Kissing her girlfriends forehead Danielle trailed her fingers up and down her spine. 

“Wake up beautiful” Danielle whispered. 

Kate slowly opened her eyes the light blinding her she shut them again. “What time is it?” Kate whined 

“3 in the afternoon. I have a photoshoot at 7. I better get up soon and eat” 

“I don't want you to go” Kate lifted her head making eye contact with beautiful brown eyes. 

“Your so beautiful. I can stare at your eyes all day” Danielle placed her hand on The younger blondes face. Her thumb trailing down plump lips.

Kate blushed. “I knew you had a crush on me since day one” 

“You think?” Danielle laughed 

“Yup. The day you laid eyes on me in the casting room, when we were testing for chemistry between us.”

“Your full of yourself”

“You didn't deny it” Kate wiggled her eyebrows

“You totally had a crush on me” Danielle flipped the blondes game 

“I definitely did, even before i met you i was a creep. I would have your photos all around my room and a secret closet full of jars of hair i cut off your head” Kate said sarcastically 

Danielle laughed “ so im dating my serial killer” 

“Yeah” Kate laughed kissing the older women. “You know I like your blonde hair and all. But you with red hair turns me on everytime i look at you”

“Oh yeah?” Danielle made a mental note to remember. “Or you want to be the only blonde in the relationship”

“That too” Kate giggled. “What's the photo shoot for?” 

“A Magazine”

“Oui hot, can i come?” Kate bit her bottom lip

“You can but you can't distract me” 

“I promise i won't babe. Now come on”

 

Danielle was sitting in the makeup chair while Kate was sitting on the couch in back of her reading a magazine. The older women was currently getting her makeup done and hair straightened. 

 

Kate was pretending to read the magazine in front of her. Her girlfriends makeup was taking forever and she was bored. She didn't want to make the older woman regret bringing her along. Tapping her foot repeatedly Kate looked at her girlfriend through the mirror. The older women not noticing. Kate cleared her throat finally catching her attention. 

“How much longer” Kate mouthed not saying out loud

“Not much” Danielle mouthed back 

Kate was about to reply when the door opened. A lady wearing all black came in with a tray of food Kate jumped in her chair with excitement. Without giving the women enough time to ask her question Kate took the cheese off the plate stuffing it into her mouth. 

Danielle laughed “You're sure hungry ba..” The older women caught herself before she called her girlfriend babe in front of everyone. 

Kate caught her girlfriends slip up and smiled. “Yeah i havent ate in like 3 hours” Kate giggled before pushing another cube of cheese into her mouth. 

After 4 hours of taking pictures Danielle was finally done. Kates body was on fire as she watched her girlfriend do millions of sexy poses. The older women was currently wearing a black vest with the buttons open showing her cleavage no bra or shirt underneath and tight fitted black jeans. The wind was pushing the blonde locks away from her girlfriends strong jawline. 

Danielle was glad the photo shoot was over she was exhausted. Looking at her girlfriend she could tell something was wrong. 

“Are you ready to go?” Dan questioned

“yes”Kate replied quickly. Walking in the direction towards the makeup trailer. 

Danielle was worried she had done something wrong. Kate hasn’t said a word to her since they left the set. Stopping in her tracks she gently tugged on Kate’s wrist stopping her.

“Are you okay? You haven't said much to me.” Danielle looked into Kate's eyes seeing that her pupils were very dark. 

Kate was so turned on right now and she couldn't do anything about it due to their location. Pulling her girl close to her kate wrapped her slender arms around her girlfriend's waist. Whispering into her ear 

“I need you” Kate bit on her girlfriends earlobe before pulling back.

Danielle moaned. Taking her girlfriend by the hand she dragged her into the makeup trailer. Making sure its empty before closing the door and pushing the older women up against the door. Taking her lips into a heated kiss.

Danielle's mind was blurry from arousal. Pulling back from the blondes embrace. “Babe we can't do this here”

Ignoring her girlfriend kate continued. Kissing her way down dans defined jawline. “Your so fucking sexy i cant keep my hands off you.”

“Babe” Danielle struggled while the blondes lips were on her neck. “Take me home then you can have whatever you want”

Kate didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her things as well as her girlfriends they headed to the car making their way home as quickly as they possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supper hot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the two spending time together. The next chapter will have some drama so prepare yourselfs. As usual please leave your feedback i love reading your thoughts. :) btw thank you for the support


	8. Jealous

Adam was sitting in the middle of his room. A room that he used to call him and his girlfriends. Tears flowing down his face, he really missed Danielle. He couldn’t believe the women he was about to marry left him for a women. He keeps telling himself its just a fling even if it isn't he's going to put a end to it one way or another.   
Grabbing his phone he clicked on Dans name. After a few rings the phone answered.

“Hello” Adam spoke getting no response. “Danielle..” 

“Hello” a women answered. It wasn’t Danielle voice it was more high pitched. 

“Who is this? Can i speak to Danielle”

“She's in the shower right now i can tell her that you called” Kate replied

“Is this Kate?” Adam Now began to grow angry

“Yes, who is this?” Kate replied. She didnt look at the caller Id before answering her girlfriends phone. Danielle told her to answer the phone when it rings she was expecting someone.

“This is Adam, tell Danielle to call me back please. Her man misses her” Adam smiled as he said the last few words. Knowing he was getting under the blondes skin.

Kate didn’t have a chance to reply when the phone beeped signaling that the other person has hung up.   
She grew angry as Adams words replayed in her head.  
Placing the older blondes phone onto the dresser Kate sat back against the wall. 

Danielle came out of the shower with a towel on and hair wet. Looking at her girlfriend before turning and walking to her suitcase grabbing her undies and outfit for the day.

“Babe did anyone call?” 

“No one important” Kate shook her head and she watched Danielle get dressed.

Once the older blonde was dressed she leaned over Kate For a kiss. Poking her lips out like a child.

Kate shook her head no. 

“Why” Danielle whined “kiss meeeeeeee”

“Adam called you his girlfriend..” Kate crossed her arms

Danielle scrunched up her face. “What? When?” 

“A few minutes ago. He called your phone and I answered it like you asked. He said “tell Danielle her man misses her” 

 

Danielle sighed. Sitting in front of Kate taking her hands in hers. “I told you this already babe, im yours and you're mine. Adam is just being a troublemaker” 

“It still bothers me” Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Okay how about this” Danielle grabs her phone and clicks the camera. Pulling kate by her shirt she kissed her taking a picture at the same time. Pulling back from the younger blonde. Danielle posted the photo on instagram with the caption “my girl”. After posting it she showed kate the phone

Kate had no idea as to what Danielle was up to until she saw the phone. She couldn't believe dan just did that to prove her point. Kate smiled “i can't believe you just did that, you know how many fans are going to go crazy over that photo”

“Yeah, i also did it so you can know i don't belong to anyone but you” 

Kate pushed Danielle back onto the bed, she straddled the older women before taking her lips into a deep long kiss. 

Danielle moaned into the kiss. “Gosh i love when your dominate” Danielle placed her hands on her waist 

“Oh yeah?” Kate kissed down the strong jawline she loved so much

“Yeah” Danielle bit her bottom lip suppressing a moan.

“Take my shirt off” Kate demanded sitting up

Danielle didn’t hesitate as she began lifting the shirt off the blonde on top of her. Interrupting the moment Danielles phone began to ring. Danielle groaned in frustration. 

Kate giggled kissing her girlfriend once more before handing her the phone. 

Danielle argued “noo i want you, not the phone” 

“ it may be the phone call you were waiting on, i'm not going anywhere” Kate climbed off of Danielle sitting next to her.

“Fine” Danielle answered the phone “Hello” 

“Hey Dan it's Adam i tried to call you earlier i wanted to talk. Can i meet you ?” 

Danielle rolled her eyes she really didn’t want to deal with this right now. “Adam uhh i guess. What time do you want to meet?” 

Kate was annoyed when she heard Adams voice. Deciding to get payback from earlier Kate sat behind her girlfriend moving her wild curls away from her neck, She kissed slowly along her neck.

Danielle bit her lip stopping herself from moaning. 

“I have a meeting in 2 hours can we meet before then?” Adam spoke over the phone

“…Katee..” Danielle couldn't hold her moan back when Kate bit her earlobe. “Yeah We can meet in between… see you soon?”

“Yeah” Adam hung up the phone obviously heated from Dance outburst 

Kate smiled when her girlfriend hung up the phone. She knew she was in trouble when dan faced her.

“What was that ?” Danielle questioned

“What?” Kate giggled. Pulling Danielle by her shirt making their lips barley touch

“You know what you did”

“You liked it admit it.” The two women lips just a few inches apart

Danielle pulled kate into a heated kiss pulling back before Kate had a chance to deepen it. “I have to go”

“What no not now. You just made me wet” 

“I know. You shouldn't have pulled that stunt on the phone i'm pretty sure Adam heard me moan your name. Now i have to go see him”  
“He will also see what i left on your neck” Kate wiggled her eyebrows

“What?” Dan was confused until she looked in the mirror across the room “Babe forreal? What are we 12?” 

“Sorry i needed to mark what’s mine” 

“Your so in the dog house”Danielle grabbed her top and bottoms out of her suitcase stripping from the clothes she had on into the the clothes she just taken out. 

“WHAT? Why? I'm sorry” Kate whined her plan was to show Adam whos boss not for it to backfire on her. 

“You left a hickey on purpose. Plus it's fun messing with you” Danielle laughed

“That's not fair. What does Adam want to meet about now?”

“I'm not sure he didn't say. Even if he did i couldn't exactly remember with your lips on my neck. 

Kate got up from the bed walking towards her girlfriend removing her bra before reaching Danielle. “How about you take me out of the dog house and reschedule your meeting with Adam and make love to me. I need you”

Danielle looked up and down the blondes body infront of her licking her lips. “Fuckk you are sexy.” Danielle thought to herself but she wont cave. She decide to play along

“Come here”the older blonde rasped

Kate now only a few inches from her girlfriend. Danielle pulled kate into a deep sensual kiss. Kate felt the kiss shoot down to her toes But it ended to fast. Danielle had pulled back and was now walking to the front door.

“See you when i get back babe. Love you” Danielle winked before walking out of the room then out of kate’s Apartment.

The younger women Huffed before throwing herself onto the bed.”This woman is going to kill me” Kate thought to herself. 

Danielle arrived in front of the coffee shop. Checking ing the mirror she made sure the hickey was covered by her wild curls. Getting out of the car she made her way into the coffee shop.  
As always Adam wasn't on time, ordering herself a coffee she took a seat on the comfortable couch in the corner. 10 minutes later Adam arrived sitting across Danielle.  
“Hi Dan how have you been?” Adam questioned

“Good. You?” Danielle wondered why he was being so friendly. 

“Great actually.”Adam lied behind his smile

Danielle could tell Adam was up to something she just didn't know what. “Hmm”  
She replied before taking a gulp of her coffee

“So let me get straight to the point. How are we going to work once Ahi comes back?” He motioned between him and his ex

“We are going to remain casual, i will let Ahi know that we are no longer together once i see him.”

“And Kate?”

Danielle scrunched up her face. “What about her?”

“I mean will you tell him about you and Kate?” 

“Yes of course, its either he learns from me or the internet.” Danielle repiled 

“So we are sharing custody right?”

“Yeah of course i don’t want to kick you out of his life”

“I have your clothing in the boot of my car, i figured you weren't coming back anytime soon so i made it easier for you” 

“Thanks i'll take it after.” Danielle felt uncomfortable as Adam kept smiling at her.

“Oh before i forget i have papers for you to sign” Adam pulled papers out of his back pocket. Placing them in front of Danielle. “It's just legal papers saying that you sign the house over to me and you agree to share custody of Ahi with me.”

Danielle stared at the papers then at Adam. She didn't mind signing the house over but did Adam really need legal papers to prove her word. “I will sign the papers to give to house to you but i don't feel comfortable signing the papers about Ahi. I mean i told you that i will share custody with you why do you need papers saying that i did?”

“It's just legal reasons. How about i give you time to think about it. Here take it home and read it if you have to” Adam slid the papers across the table over to Dan.  
She picked up the papers and folded it placing it in her back pocket.  
“I have an appointment in 10 minutes sorry to cut things short.”

“Yeah no problem i'll just give you your clothing and then you can go” Adam stood up Dan following him to his car.

Adam unlocked his car handing the two bug bags over to Danielle. She was parked next to him so placing the bags into the car was easy.

Adam was handing the bags to Dan when the sunlight hit her neck he saw a red mark it light an anger inside of him. Pushing Danielle up against her car grabbing her by the neck.

“What the hell ! So you move on this fast” Adam spoke angrily 

Danielle was scared she never seen this side of Adam. The grip on her neck was tight “Adam let me go” Danielle tried to remove her hands from around her neck.

A man was walking past when he saw the situation unfold.Walking Over her pulled Adam off of Danielle. The guy was twice of Adams size. “AYE dickhead never touch a woman like that again” The guy shoved Adam 

“Mind your damn business this is between me and her”Adam tried to get another go at Danielle but the man punched him. “You better go before i call the police” and with that Adam hopped in his car slamming the door and pulling off.

“Miss are you okay?” The guy questioned. Danielle was standing there holding her neck gasping for air. 

“Yeah i'm fine thanks” Dan replied a tear falling from her eye quickly wiping it away.

“Do you want me to call someone?” 

“Nah im fine thank you for your help” Danielle gently smiled before getting into her car. Danielle pulled off. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled up to Kate’s home. Grabbing her bags of clothing she headed into the tall building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took awhile I just didn't know where to take the story next. Hope you enjoyed let me know your thoughts.


	9. Kates Reaction

“Nah im fine thank you for your help” Danielle gently smiled before getting into her car. Danielle pulled off. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled up to Kate’s home. Grabbing her bags of clothing she headed into the tall building. 

 

 

 

Walking into Kates apartment Danielle was scared. Not scared of kate but scared of her reaction to what shes about to tell her. Danielle thought of hiding it from the blonde but it was impossible as her neck was purple from the tight hold Adam had on her neck. 

“Dan?” Kate called from her room. Getting no response She got up from her bed pulling a robe on. She made her way to the sitting area seeing Danielle sitting on the couch back facing her. “Babe you okay?” Kate was worried as she got closer she knew that the older women was crying. Sitting next to her Kate held her hand

“Hey what's wrong?” The older blonde still not making eye contact 

“Please dont get mad” Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes

“ i cant promise that but i will promise to not leave” Kate was worried what could her girlfriend possibly say 

Danielle hesitated but eventually pulled her hair into a bun. Kate scrunched up her face out of confusion, she didn't know what actually was going on. 

Danielle fully faced Kate and that's when she saw it.   
“What the hell? What happened??” Kate exclaimed   
As her eyes landed on her girlfriends neck now purple and blue. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest

“ Adam.. he..” Danielle tried to speak but her throat became dry. A huge lump forming in her throat before she began to sob

Kate pulled Danielle into her arms. Kissing her forehead  
After a few minutes Danielle calmed down. Pulling back from the embrace. “Everything was fine until Adam saw the hickey you left on my neck and he just lost his shit. I don't know how bad it would have gotten if A stranger didn't step in” 

Kate was furious she began shaking her leg uncontrollably. “That fucking dick, where is he now?” Kate exclaimed

“Calm down, i didn't want to tell you because i don't want you getting yourself into trouble” Danielle grabbed Kate’s hand

“He hurt my girl im supposed to defend ya” Kate instantly calmed from dans touch. 

“Im fine” Danielle insured her girlfriend

“You sure it looks pretty painful”  
“Yeah im fine its looks worse then what it is. Just a little pressure” 

“Ill be right back” Kate got up and went to the kitchen. Grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge she went back to the older blonde. “Lie down” the other woman did as she was told 

Kate sat on the floor next to the older blonde. Placing an ice pack onto her neck. Kate placed her hand on her forehead

“Relax im going to go get ready and go for a run”

“Do you have to go now? Can you just stay with me?” 

“I can but i need some way to burn off this anger before i go and rip someone’s head off”

“I have a way” Danielle wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Babe your hurt. I’ll do a quick run and when i come back we can watch a movie together sound good?”

Danielle pouted. “Fine but don’t be too long” 

“Your so adorable.” Kate giggled. Giving a quick peck to her girls lips before heading into her room and changing into a tank top and some leggings. Sliding on her shoes she walked into the living room seeing danielle looking at her phone. 

“Ill be right back babe” 

“Hurry” Danielle replied 

Kate closed the door behind her. Existing her building kate took off to the left running around the block a couple of times. 

 

After her run kate returned, peeking her head into the living area Dan was sleep on the couch.   
The younger blonde went to the bathroom and took a quick shower changing into a oversized top. Grabbing another ice pack out of the fridge kate sat on the floor next to her girlfriend.   
Removing the old ice pack from her neck. The swelling had went down but it was still bruised.

Kissing her nose then both of her cheeks Kate felt the women under her began to move. 

“You took forever” Danielle rasped out 

“I didn’t you just fell asleep” Kate kissed her favorite pair of lips receiving a moan in return.  
“Lay on me i miss your touch.” Danielle removed the red blanket from on top of her waiting to the younger blonde to get in which she did. 

“How are you feeling?” Kate questioned

“Much better thank you nurse Jenko”

Kate laughed.

“You would look so hot in a nurse uniform” 

“You think so?” Kate wiggled her eyebrows 

“Hell yeah” Dan took Kates lips into hers

“What movie do you want to watch?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as im close to you i’ll watch anything”

Kate put on a comedy movie. Both women falling asleep in eachothers embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not exactly sure where to take this story next. I figured its better to post something then nothing. comment what do you guys think and where should I take the story next.


End file.
